Last Love ?
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: 2084. Elle est là, elle l'attend assise tranquillement à une terrasse de Florence. Un peu spéciale, un peu rêveuse elle se souvient : son visage, son sourire et ses yeux bleus. Qui est ce mystérieux homme qu'elle attend ? Viendra-t-il ? Sera-t-elle en mesure de lui pardonner ce qu'il lui a fait ? L'amour lorsqu'il est véritable ne meure jamais... CHAPITRE 7 EN LIGNE.(Rating M)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà donc avec une nouvelle fiction porté bien entendu sur le couple Klaroline ! Cette fiction est essentiellement construite sur des flashbacks dans la vie de Caroline cependant entre chaque flashback on retourne à la réalité, enfin bref vous verrez par vous-même ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ) ! ENJOY ! **

_Chapitre 1_

_« Les plus belles histoires commencent toujours par des naufrages »_

_Jack London_

_2084_

Caroline était assise à une terrasse de Florence, profitant tranquillement des dernières lueurs du jour. Florence était une très belle ville à cette période de l'année, l'air y était doux et une légère brise vint caresser son visage, elle soupira de bonheur, elle ne se délecterait jamais assez de cette sensation, cette sensation de liberté. Cela faisait maintenant 72 années qu'elle était devenue un vampire, elle avait eu le temps de revoir complètement sa conception du monde et elle aimait ça, elle aimait savoir qu'elle avait l'éternité. Elle s'empara de la tasse de café qu'une serveuse était venue lui servir quelques minutes plus tôt, et la porta à ses lèvres. Le breuvage corsé et amer réchauffa son corps tout entier. Ses yeux bleus fixaient un point imprécis quelques part le long des quais et des vieux bâtiments. La jolie vampire admira un instant cette ville qu'elle aimait tant avant que son regard ne retombe finalement sur le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet droit, elle sourit légèrement, plus que quelques heures.

_Flash Back _

_-Tyler est maintenant libre de revenir à Mystique Falls. Klaus avait lâché cette phrase avec un petit sourire pour la vampire blonde face à lui._

_-Quoi ? Caroline avait parut surprise, l'hybride le plus vieux de tout les temps venait de faire un compromis pour elle. _

_-Il est ton premier amour. –Caroline prenait peu à peu conscience des paroles de Klaus, Tyler, Tyler allait revenir et ils seraient heureux- J'attendrais d'être le dernier._

_Il lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires dont seul lui avait le secret et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, quelque chose en elle avait changé et ce depuis bien longtemps elle ne voulait simplement pas se l'avouer. –Peut importe le temps que ça prendra. _

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire, il posa délicatement sa main sur son bras et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, elle ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier ce doux contact, il respira son parfum afin de l'imprégner à jamais dans sa mémoire et son cœur, il attendrait. Il se recula légèrement cependant sans briser la proximité entre eux. _

_-Félicitation Caroline. _

_Le regard bleue de Caroline était toujours plongé dans celui azur de l'homme face à elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête mais elle se surprit à penser qu'un jour elle le serait, elle se surprit à envisager cette possibilité de passer le reste de son éternité avec lui. Klaus la faisait vibrer comme personne avant lui, il la faisait se sentir femme, se sentir belle et forte, elle aimait ça. Puis il se recula avec toujours ce petit sourire qui le caractérisait tant et ils s'éloignèrent tout deux dans la nuit. Sa perception du monde venait de changer et pour la première fois elle entrevoyait de nouvelles portes, de nouveaux chemins, maintenant serait-elle prête à les suivre ? _

Le soleil déclinait au loin sur Florence, donnant aux bâtiments des teintes orangées. Le ciel c'était teinté de couleurs chatoyantes et Caroline ne se lassait pas d'admirer les couchers de soleils, ça avait toujours été l'un de ses passe-temps, un moment où elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Ce soir là ne ferait pas exception, ça faisait partit de son histoire, elle repensa alors aux 30 années de sa vie qu'elle avait sacrifié, au fond c'était tellement peu maintenant qu'elle y repensait… Tellement peu à côté de toutes ces autres expériences qu'elle avait vécues.

_Flashback. 2043_

_Caroline et Tyler avait quitté Mystique Falls depuis quelques années déjà, après la mort d'April et celle de Bonnie, Stefan qui avait été retrouvé dans un piteux état et la destruction de Silas, ils avaient eu besoin de changer d'air. Caroline avait bien sur gardé contact avec ses amis, Damon et Elena c'étaient installé à New York avec eux tendis que Stefan avait choisit de partir dans le désert reculé d'Australie, elle avait beaucoup rit lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que le sang de kangourou était tout à fait répugnant. Pourtant, ça devait le changer du sang de lapin… Matt avait fait le tour du monde accompagné de Rébékah, puis, il était revenu vivre à Mystique Falls et avait racheté le Mystique Grill avec l'aide de la belle Originelle. Il avait rencontré une femme et eu deux beaux enfants avec elle, Caroline avait eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il lui avait confié pour la première fois son bonheur d'être père et combien magnifique cela pouvait être. Cependant la jolie blonde avait eu une pensée pour Rébékah qui n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Matt, elle avait veillé sur lui durant tout ce temps en rêvant de partagé sa vie. Quant à sa mère elle avait rencontré un homme bien et vivait un bonheur sans faille avec lui, Caroline était heureuse pour sa mère, elle avait tant espéré qu'un jour elle retrouve quelqu'un et ses souhaits c'étaient vu exaucés. _

_La jolie blonde avait donc prit un nouveau départ avec Tyler dans la « Big Apple » comme son petit ami aimait tant appeler cette immense ville. Caroline s'était lancé dans des études de médecines, elle avait cette curiosité de chaque chose, elle désirait apprendre et plus elle apprenait plus elle était satisfaite. Avant cela elle avait fait des études de stylisme, elle était resté dans le milieu quelques années puis avait changé de voix. La jolie blonde s'amusait comme une folle, quand à Tyler, Tyler lui n'avait jamais réellement eu d'ambition que ce soit à Mystique Falls ou bien à New York. Il avait rencontré une meute de loups-garous et passaient ses journées avec eux à trainer dans les bars et leurs nuits à faire la fête. Caroline avait aimé ce mode de vie au départ et puis petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient elle s'était lassé et leur relation avait perdu de sa prestance, de la passion qu'elle ressentait autrefois n'était resté que l'ennuie, de l'amour n'était resté que de bref regard en biais et de conventionnels échanges matins et soirs. Ils avaient bien entendu toujours des relations sexuelles mais il n'y avait plus rien de l'acte charnel d'autrefois, ils se contentaient de coucher, pas d'orgasme, pas de gémissement, pas de caresses n'y de frissons juste du sexe. _

_Ce fut Elena qui fit réaliser à la jeune blonde qu'elle était dans une impasse et que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tyler n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Elle se préparait à passer son second master et s'était rendue chez Damon et Elena afin de prendre des nouvelles de son amies. Elles étaient toutes deux assises dans le salon, Elena confortablement assise dans un fauteuil et Caroline allongé sur le sofa. Damon les avaient quittées pour les laisser entre fille. Caroline et Elena rigolaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque la jolie blonde remarqua la bague au doigt de la jolie brune._

_-Oh mon dieu Elena ! La bague que tu as au doigt ne me dis pas que ? Caroline était tout excité face à son amie qui lui faisait un grand sourire._

_-Je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer Care… Damon m'a demandé en mariage il y a peu et bien évidement j'ai accepté ! Sourit la belle vampire brune. _

_-Mais c'est génial Elena ! Mon dieu je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! C'était écrié la jolie blonde avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie._

_Bien que Caroline en ait d'abord beaucoup voulu à Elena d'avoir fait souffrir Stefan elle s'était rendu compte au fil des années que la brune était beaucoup plus épanouie et femme avec Damon que lorsqu'elle était avec Stefan. Ce jour là elle songea à Klaus mais l'effaça bien vite de son esprit pour se focaliser sur Tyler. _

_-Caroline ! Caroline ! Je te parle ! dit Elena tout en secouant la jolie blonde._

_-Hum oui… Pardon tu disais ? Se reprit Caroline afin de ne pas montrer son trouble à son amie._

_-Je te demandais si ça allait toujours avec Tyler, je veux dire on ne vous voit presque plus ensemble, il ne vient jamais nous voir ou bien il est toujours absent lorsque nous venons te voir… Fit remarquer la brune._

_Caroline prit alors conscience en voyant le visage heureux de son amie, qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'Elena parlait en disant « Nous » et qu'elle ne parlait plus qu'en disant « Je », leur histoire était morte depuis bien longtemps et elle, elle se contentait plus que de survivre. Elle avait l'éternité, elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Caroline prit alors l'une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie. _

_Elle resta encore quelques heures avec son amie, puis elle rentra à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec l'hybride, elle fit ses valises et attendit le retour de l'homme avec qui elle avait vécu les 30 dernières années. Tyler était rentré tard et soul comme chaque soir, il s'était approché de Caroline mais elle l'avait repoussé. _

_-Tyler, je m'en vais. Avait-elle décrété sûre d'elle._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Tyler pour saisir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_-Nous avons l'éternité Tyler et toi comme moi savons que nous ne sommes pas faits pour la vivre ensemble… _

_Elle s'empara de son sac et sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement._

_-Attend Caroline ! _

_Tyler s'était mit dans son chemin cherchant à l'empêcher de partir, elle vit alors ses yeux devenir jaunes et elle prit peur, mais à présent elle était beaucoup plus forte. Elle déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue de l'hybride à la peau mate et remua la tête négativement. _

_-Il est temps, pour toi, comme pour moi de tirer un trait sur notre histoire Tyler. Ça ne marche plus, et ça ne pourra plus jamais marcher comme avant. Tu mérites une personne qui t'aimeras pour l'éternité, et je crois que je le mérite aussi… Souffla-t-elle._

_Tyler ne broncha pas mais s'écarta, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte mais avant de la franchir elle se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé, il avait l'air mauvais._

_-Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolé Tyler, parce que je ne le suis pas…_

_-Dans ce cas il faut que tu saches que je t'aie trompé une ou deux fois et que tu es un très mauvais coup à côté. Il eu un sourire hypocrite dans la direction de la jolie blonde._

_Caroline soupira las, il n'avait décidément rien comprit. La jolie blonde avait pensé plus d'une fois à tromper l'hybride, mais pour une question de dignité elle ne l'avait pas fait. _

_-Je te souhaite beaucoup de bien Tyler. Murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. _

_Caroline referma la porte derrière elle, et soupira de satisfaction. Elle s'était enfin sortie de cette impasse, au fond sa vie ne commençait réellement qu'à cette instant. Le monde lui appartenait et elle aimait ça, elle ressentie alors pour la première fois cette sensation de liberté absolue. Elle repensa alors aux paroles que lui avait un jour murmurées un Originel au regard azur. « Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you. ». Caroline sourit au fond elle avait toujours su qu'il avait raison. _

**Merci beaucoup tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis ) ! Et au passage avouez que le dernier épisode de la saison 4 c'était du grand spectacle quand même, tient d'ailleurs dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé ) ! **

**TATA tout le monde, A bientôt ! **

**Marine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 2 je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira, cette fois on voyage un peu ) ! Enfin je préfère rien vous dire :3 ! **

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Klaroline-Chair : **Oh merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Le truc des kangourous, moi-même j'ai rigolé en l'écrivant ! :3 Je peux juste Klaroline et Delena au pouvoir comme l'avait dit Rose Stefan ou bien Tyler sera toujours bien mais il manquera la passion ) ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !

**MARiiNE : **Hey contente de te revoir ! Tyler est con, dans mes fiction c'est un euphémisme, je suis très contente que tu penses comme moi ! Si seulement Caroline pouvait se rendre compte qu'il est son âme sœur ! Merci pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaise ) !

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait réellement plaisir et je suis très heureuse que le côté flashback autant que l'histoire te plaise ! Klaus et Caroline dans le dernier épisode c'était vraiment parfait !

**Lea Michaelson : **Je te remercie pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir et comme tu peux le voir il y a bien une suite et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira ! Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi vite, vite la saison 5 !

**Elina : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Chupachupss :** Contente de te retrouver miss, je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise et je ne peux qu'espérer que le chapitre 2 te plaira ! Et puis tu sais j'adore réellement tout ce que tu écris ) !

**Caecilii :** Je te remercie pour ta review bien que j'ai préféré y répondre en MP, car elle est réellement très longue ! Mais elle me fait très plaisir car elle est constructive et de cette façon je réponds mieux aux attentes des lecteurs ! J'essaierais donc de faire plus attention aux fautes d'orthographe à l'avenir ! ) En espérant que le chapitre 2 te plaise tout autant !

**Soihra : **Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ce début t'es plu, toi qui voulait les retrouivailles Klaroline dans ce chapitre tu vas être servis ! ) je ne dis rien de plus sous peine de t'enlever le plaisir ) ! Bonne lecture !

**SweetyK : **Je te remercie pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu accrocheras toujours autant dans la suite. Contente que le principe du flashback te plaise. ) Bonne lecture !

**On ce retrouve en bas, ENJOY ! **

_Chapitre 2_

_« Aimer, ce n'est pas ce regarder l'un, l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction »_

_Saint-Exupéry. _

Il ferait bientôt nuit et les lumières de la ville s'allumeraient bientôt un peu partout dans la vaste cité antique de Florence. Caroline était toujours assise à cette petite terrasse. Elle regarda la grande horloge qui surplombait la rue. 18h45, bientôt il serait là. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à toutes ces années de bonheurs qu'elle avait passés après s'être séparée de Tyler. Son sourire s'agrandit plus encore lorsqu'elle repensa à leur rencontre.

_Flashback_

_Elle était allée rendre visite à Stefan, qui vivait à Sydney, elle avait rapidement revu Matt à Pékin qui était partit en voyage d'affaire, elle s'était rendue en Russie, puis à Londres, Barcelone, Berlin… Caroline s'était même rendue en Egypte, rêvant de voir les grandes Pyramides de Guisée, elle avait rencontré là-bas Elijah et Katherine. Il lui avait rapidement donné des nouvelles de l'hybride Originel, Caroline avait essayé de ne pas penser à Klaus durant toutes ces années c'est pourquoi elle avait soigneusement évité les villes comme Rome, Paris et Tokyo. Cependant lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à son tableau en Russie dans ce musée dont il lui avait parlé : l'Ermitage. Elle s'était sentie bien, comme s'il avait été là à ses côtés. Caroline avait su à cet instant qu'elle était prête, peut importe s'il l'avait attendu ou non, il avait hanté ses pensées durant des mois, il était grand tant qu'elle le revoit. La jolie vampire avait alors prit le premier avion à destination de la Nouvelle-Orléans. _

_Lorsqu'elle était arrivée elle avait tout de suite été séduite par la ville, c'était une ville joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, comme Klaus lui avait dit un jour cette ville était empreinte d'art, de musique, de nourriture et de culture. Caroline était littéralement sous le charme de la ville, les sorcières, loups-garous et vampires y vivaient semble-t-il en paix. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans l'une des centaines de rues de cette ville magique, de la musique qui s'échappait d'un bar attira son attention, entrainé par le rythme elle décida de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle alla s'assoir au bar et commanda un mojito, bientôt un homme, un vampire vint se joindre à elle. Il avait une très belle allure, plutôt grand, les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains, il décida d'engager la conversation._

_-Vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Sourit-t-il enjôleur. _

_Caroline lui fit un petit sourire flatté de plaire à un si bel homme._

_-ça ce voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec le même sourire._

_-Oh oui ma mignonne…_

_Caroline avait rapidement terminé son verre et l'homme s'empressa d'en commander un autre pour elle. Ils parlèrent un peu de la ville, de lui et d'elle. En fin de soirée Caroline ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de verre qu'elle avait bu, elle décida donc qu'il était tant qu'elle trouve un endroit où dormir. _

_-Tu sais tu peux venir dormir chez moi… murmura-t-il tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme._

_Caroline tenta de le repousser mais il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse percuter sa joue, il lui brisa rapidement le poignet et la regarda avec envie. Il était définitivement plus vieux qu'elle._

_-Tu sais ça manque de nouveau par ici… Tu me changeras des sorcières et des humaines que je suis obligés de contraindre. _

_Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage. Caroline prit peur et tenta de se débattre mais il l'hypnotisa à rester passive et à ne pas crier alors qu'il commençait à l'emmener à l'arrière du bar. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Caroline. Il allait la violer et peut être même la tuer et elle ne pourrait rien faire. L'homme la plaqua alors contre le mur et écrasa violement ses lèvres contre les siennes tendis que ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Mais alors que l'homme se préparait à lui arracher son haut il s'immobilisa et son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Caroline remarqua alors Klaus qui se trouvait face à elle, le cœur de l'inconnu dans une main. La jolie blonde soupira de soulagement, tendis que l'hybride Originel jetait le cœur de sa victime un peu plus loin. _

_-Ne me refait plus jamais une peur comme celle-là sweetheart. Murmura-t-il._

_La blonde acquiesça et se jeta dans ses bras suite à la tension ressentie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il enlaçait sa taille. Klaus déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, Caroline se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Bientôt il brisa leur étreinte et caressa son visage._

_-Je crois que nous avons un bon nombre de choses à nous dire. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire.-Suis-moi. _

_Klaus lui tendit sa main et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour s'en emparer. Ils marchèrent un peu dans la ville, Klaus lui montra quelques endroits qu'il affectionnait, puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur une place et s'assirent tout deux sur un banc. Caroline sentit son regard sur elle, il la regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait et même après plus de 30 ans de séparation, elle ressentait toujours ce petit courant électrique entre eux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle se plongea dans l'azur de ses yeux, elle pu y lire du bonheur, de l'envie de la malice et même de… l'amour ? Caroline secoua légèrement la tête et se détourna de son regard. Il eu un petit sourire._

_-Je t'ai attendu Caroline. Murmura-t-il. _

_La dite Caroline frissonna à l'entente de son prénom, sa voix, son accent elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué. Mais ce fut la surprise que Klaus put lire sur le visage de sa belle lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. _

_-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. _

_-Je te l'ai promis love… Tu ne te rappelle pas ? _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura alors à son oreille, ces mêmes mots qu'il lui avait soufflé bien des années auparavant « One day, an year or even a century. __You turn up at my door and let me show what the world has offer. ». __Caroline frémit de tout son être à ses mots, encore une fois il avait raison, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de l'hybride, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Il vint caresser doucement le visage de Caroline, elle lui fit un petit sourire, il se pencha vers elle comme il l'avait fait le jour de sa remise de diplôme mais cette fois au lieu de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Klaus savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, il attendrait. _

_-Viens, rentrons. Murmura-t-il finalement à son oreille. _

_Ils se relevèrent d'un commun accord et Caroline attrapa la main de l'hybride. Elle enlaça leurs doigts ne désirant aucunement s'en détacher. Klaus avait été agréablement surprit. Il n'y avait pas de doute il était déjà fou d'elle. _

Il faisait nuit à présent à Florence et bientôt le petit café dans lequel Caroline s'était arrêté fermerait, elle regarda de nouveau la grande horloge avec un petit sourire, le temps n'avait plus réellement d'importance depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire mais cette horloge était particulière. Elle se leva et déposa quelques billets sur la petite table à laquelle elle avait été assise durant les heures précédente. Puis, d'un pas assuré elle se dirigea vers la vieille horloge, un sourire franc sur les lèvres, des souvenirs plein la tête.

_Flashback. _

_-Klaus ! Où m'emmènes-tu ?! Réponds moi sinon je… Je…_

_Caroline était réellement très en colère après l'hybride, il l'avait tiré du lit à 8h le matin afin de l'emmener à l'aéroport et refusait catégoriquement de lui faire part de leur destination. _

_-Love, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états je ne te dirais rien. Ne m'oblige pas à t'hypnotiser s'il te plait. _

_Il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire et avait rit face à la mine outré qu'elle avait arboré._

_-Tu oserais ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère._

_Décidément Klaus n'était pas sortit d'affaire pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire plaisir, à croire qu'il s'y prenait mal… Caroline avait réellement mauvaise fois par moment, il avait pu s'en rendre compte durant les deux années précédentes. Il sourit à cette pensée. Deux ans à présent qu'elle était venue le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il lui avait fait visiter la ville, il lui avait fait aimer la vie à ses côtés autant que lui aimait être avec elle. Bien sur il était toujours le même le « grand méchant loup » comme elle aimait le surnommé lorsqu'il rentrait avec la chemise tâché le sang, mais avec le temps étrangement elle s'y était faite et se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'éloigner. Caroline avait apprit en plus de 30 années que le sang faisait partit intégrante de la vie des vampires, cependant elle avait toujours refusé de tuer. _

_-Bien sur que non, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard innocent et empli de bonnes intentions. _

_Ce regard eu le don de faire tomber toutes les défenses de la jeune femme, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait sa confiance. Elle décida donc de lui tourner le dos et de bouder, Klaus eu un petit rire moqueur face à la moue de la jeune femme, dieu seul sait à quel point il pouvait aimer cette femme. En deux ans il avait gagné sa confiance et en avait apprit énormément sur elle, elle lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec Tyler, d'Elena et de Damon, de Stefan et de ses voyages. Il avait été réellement flatté lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de l'Ermitage et c'était même ce qui l'avait décidé à l'emmener faire ce voyage. _

_Ils prirent l'avion une demi-heure plus tard et durant tout le voyage Caroline avait boudé, Klaus avait été énervé par son attitude mais avait finalement décidé de ne pas faire attention au petit phénomène blond qui faisait de sa vie à la fois un paradis et un enfer sur terre. Ils étaient arrivés à 10h du matin heure local et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans cette nouvelle ville que Caroline ne connaissait pas elle en perdit ses mots, c'était réellement beau. Il y avait des bâtiments aux murs d'un blanc immaculé et des toits en tuiles rouges, des ponts à l'architecture si vieille qu'il en tomba les bras à Caroline, cette ville était tout simplement empreinte de siècles d'histoire. Klaus et Caroline étaient allés visiter la ville, Klaus avait tellement d'anecdotes sur cette ville, Caroline elle, buvait ses mots comme jamais auparavant. Elle s'approcha du rebord d'un pont, le soleil déclinait au loin laissant apparaître de légers reflets sur l'eau, elle admira son reflet dans l'eau limpide puis au bout de quelques minutes elle regarda au loin, perdus dans la beauté de cette ville. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille, il enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de la jolie blonde et vint murmurer à son oreille ces mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais._

_-Bienvenue à Florence, sweetheart. _

_Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle mais Caroline avait frissonné de tout son corps, à cet instant elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser mais il s'était écarté et finalement ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel. _

_Le lendemain il l'avait emmené visiter quelques musées, des églises, des jardins et des places. Caroline avait découvert tout un monde fabuleux, de l'art, de la musique, une culture différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, bien sur elle avait déjà voyagé mais à deux c'était tellement mieux… Le soir alors que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher il l'emmena dans un café près des quais, l'ambiance y était calme et apaisante, Caroline s'y sentie instantanément bien, elle aurait pu rester des heures assise à cette table avec l'originel, cependant lorsqu'elle eu finit son thé il l'entraîna vers une vieille mais très belle horloge. Il ouvrit une porte secrète dont seul lui semblait connaître l'existence, elle sourit et lui fit un regard de réprimande puis elle ria doucement. Afin d'atteindre le sommet de l'horloge il fallait monter des escaliers en colimaçon, Caroline qui était en talon enleva tout de suite ses chaussures. Puis, elle attrapa la main de Klaus, ils ressentirent tout deux une légère décharge électrique, c'était leur truc. Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivé au sommet Klaus ralentit et regarda la jolie blonde. _

_-Tu me fais confiance, love ? _

_-Bien sur… Souffla-t-elle comme une évidence. _

_Il se plaça derrière elle et lui attacha un bandeau noir sur les yeux afin qu'elle ne voit plus rien, puis il se saisit de sa main et la guida jusqu'au sommet de l'horloge. Il la poussa jusqu'au bord de l'horloge, elle s'accrocha au rebord et attendit que Klaus défasse le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Caroline eu alors une vue hors du comment sur toute la ville, c'était magnifique, elle en eu le souffle coupé. Le soleil était couché à présent et on ne pouvait discerner dans l'obscurité que les étoiles ainsi que ce croissant de lune. Une légère brise vint caresser leurs visages, elle soupira d'aise, elle était bien. Sentant la présence de Klaus dans son dos, la jolie blonde s'appuya sur son torse._

_-C'est magnifique. Murmura-t-elle si bas que seul un vampire aura pu l'entendre._

_Elle le sentit sourire et sourit à son tour._

_-C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Léonard de Vinci, dit-il en désignant la place où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. _

_Carolina ria légèrement à l'anecdote du beau blond aux yeux azurs. _

_-Tout les soirs je venais ici avant le coucher du soleil et je peignais, un soir quand je suis redescendu, je l'ai percuté sur cette place. Il a vu mes peintures et à tout de suite voulu travailler avec moi. Continua-t-il. _

_-Whoua, Léonard de Vinci a été ton mentor ! S'écria-t-elle en rigolant, se moquant légèrement de l'hybride. _

_-En réalité love, c'est plutôt le contraire… Il n'avait que 7 ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré. _

_-Tu veux dire que tu as été le mentor de Léonard de Vinci ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprises. _

_Il acquiesça silencieusement avec un petit sourire devant la mine surprise de son ange, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à la surprendre habituellement c'était elle qui le surprenait, pour une fois il se délecta que ce fut le contraire. _

_-Tu m'impressionnes ce coup là Klaus… ça a du être la plus belle rencontre de ta longue vie. _

_-Pas tout à fait… Répondit-il avec émotion. _

_Caroline se retourna alors vers l'hybride de plus de mille années, leurs regards s'accrochèrent il semble que des étincelles brillaient dans leurs yeux à tout deux, elle su à cet instant qu'elle était prête, elle était prête à être avec lui. Il déposa délicatement une main sur sa joue, elle frémit à ce contact, leurs yeux ne s'était pas quittés. Caroline déposa alors sa main sur la sienne, il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était prête. Il se pencha alors comme il l'avait fait le jour de sa remise des diplômes ou encore deux années auparavant à son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais cette fois il vint sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser doux et passionné. Laissant cours à leur passion commune ils libérèrent toute la frustration ressentit des dernières années, elle gémit de plaisir tendis qu'il caressait ses lèvres de sa langue cherchant à approfondir plus encore le baiser. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, il n'en fallut pas plus au beau blond. Bientôt leurs langues dansèrent un tango endiablé tendis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses boucles blondes cendrés, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il menaçait de disparaître. Il avait enlacé d'une main sa fine taille et de l'autre il caressait ses longs cheveux blonds. Caroline frémit de plaisir, et sentit Klaus sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse comme jamais, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux échanger avec Tyler ou Matt. Klaus la faisait vibrer de tout son être et elle aimait ça. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent mais il continua à parsemer son cou de baisers ardents tendis qu'elle murmurait son prénom. Klaus la serra plus encore contre lui avide de la toucher, il voulait connaître chaque parcelle de son corps parfait. Il désirait l'aimer et la chérir pour le restant de ses jours. Et, dans ce baiser endiablé et ces caresses brûlantes elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Klaus avait été, était encore peut être le mal incarné mais il resterait à jamais la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Caroline serait à jamais son premier choix, sa priorité. Elle se souvint alors de cette phrase qui l'avait mise en colère mais qui était une fois de plus tellement vrai « Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest heart are drawn to it », ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, oui elle avait été séduite. Elle était sa rédemption et il serait sa mort. _

**Okey everybody, long chapitre cette fois à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ) ! Je sais pas vous mais j'espère sincèrement que Caroline apparaîtra souvent dans The Originals et inversement que Klaus fera des apparitions dans TVD :3 ! Merci encore ça me fait plaisir que mon travail soit apprécié !**

**A dans quelques jours pour la suite ) ! TATA !**

**Marine. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Chapitre 3, comme à mon habitude je ne dis rien et je vous laisse savourez ), vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**SweetyK : **Merci pour ta review et contente que le secon chapitre t'ait plu et mieux encore que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! En espérant que celui-ci soit à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Noctalya : **Whoua ! Les reviews comme la tienne me font réellement sauter de joie ! Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ça me pousse à continuer et je suis très flatté que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! Merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précèdents !

**Lea Michaelson : **Je ne peux que te donner raison, Caroline donne un nouvel aspect du personnage de Klaus et Klaus un nouvel aspect du personnage qu'est Caroline ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Klaroline-Chair : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Contente que tu aimes leurs premier baiser, j'espère donc que tu aimeras d'autant plus ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Caecillii : **J'aime tes très très longues review qui me poussent à m'améliorer à chaque fois ! Encore une fois j'ai préféré y répondre en MP, mais je veux que tu saches que tes reviews me font réellement progresser et me poussent à continuer !

**Jolieyxbl : **Merci pour ta review elle était vraiment mignonne et j'espère que ma fiction continuera à te plaire autant ! Voilà la suite et Bonne lecture !

**Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY ! **

_Chapitre 3_

_« Il y a des personnes qui se sentent indignes d'être aimées. Elles ne prennent pas leurs place et se font toutes petites, en essayant de n'ouvrir aucune brèche du passé »_

_Christopher Mccandless. _

Caroline avait marché à allure humaine jusqu'à la grande horloge et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle repensa à leur premier baiser, elle avait littéralement perdue pied et chaque baiser qui s'en était suivit n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir pour lui. Elle contourna le grand bâtiment afin d'accéder à la porte secrète, elle était restée inchangée. Caroline déposa délicatement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, pourtant une légère angoisse subsistait au fond de son cœur : et s'il ne venait pas ? Elle songea alors à leurs nuits angoissées, lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur dans leur lit…

_Flashback._

_Après leur retour de Florence, Caroline et Klaus avaient vécus une histoire d'amour digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques. Elle était devenue sa muse, sa rédemption, elle avait sur lui une influence positive et toute la famille Michaelson le reconnaissait, Caroline par sa lumière égaillait les journées trop sombres de l'Originel. Ils ne cessaient de faire l'amour et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés chacun d'eux ne pouvait cesser de penser à l'autre, parfois Klaus en était fou, il avait peur pour elle. Caroline avait un jour parlé de ce côté surprotecteur à Rébékah qui lui avait alors parlé d'Henrik, cependant elle ne s'était pas attardée sur le sujet conseillant plutôt à la jolie blonde d'en parler à Nik. Caroline s'était alors fait la promesse d'en parler un jour avec l'homme de sa vie. Puis, elle avait oublié et les mois avaient passé._

_Cependant, une nuit alors qu'ils dormaient tout deux dans leur grand lit baldaquin, elle blottit contre lui, qui avait encerclé sa taille de ses bras forts. Il s'était alors agité, poussant des cris, implorant presque une personne invisible réveillant Caroline lorsqu'il commença à donner des coups. La jolie blonde réagit rapidement, elle caressa le visage de Nik avec douceur, lui murmurant que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais cela ne calma pas le vieux vampire qui se débattait toujours contre un ennemi invisible, c'est alors qu'il cria son nom._

_-Henrik ! _

_Caroline su immédiatement se qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son amant, elle embrassa donc son visage, commença par son front puis ses joues et enfin ses lèvres. L'hybride se réveilla enfin, au soulagement de la jolie blonde. Il était en sueur et les draps étaient trempés, son souffle était court et ses prunelles bleues étaient devenues jaunes. Caroline frémit de peur face à cette version de lui qu'elle détestait tant, il lu dans ses yeux cette frayeur et l'instinct de la bête prenant le dessus il voulut lui faire du mal. Cependant la jolie blonde posa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'hybride et elle murmura quelques mots qui eurent pour effet de le calmer, ses prunelles jaunes redevinrent alors deux orbes bleus et Caroline lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Son souffle était toujours court et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, il se mit dos à Caroline, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de leur chambre se passant une main las sur le visage. Caroline soupira face à son mutisme, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie à elle. Elle se leva à son tour et marcha jusqu'à l'homme qui partageait depuis quelques mois maintenant chacune de ses nuits. La jolie blonde enserra sa taille de ses petits bras et posa délicatement sa tête dans son dos, elle écouta sa respiration redevenir régulière peu à peu._

_-Parle-moi. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. _

_Nik se retourna alors pour faire face à la jeune femme, Caroline pu lire dans son regard la détresse et l'angoisse, une peur si grande que son cœur se serra, elle voulait partager ce fardeau avec lui. _

_-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il._

_Caroline fit glisser doucement ses mains sur les joues de l'homme face à elle et les caressa à l'aide de ses pouces._

_-Pour ça ? Dit-elle en désignant le lit complètement détruit._

_Il eu un semblant de sourire mais bien vite ses démons revinrent le hanter et son regard s'obscurcit. _

_-Peu importe ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là, Nik. Ce n'était pas ta faute. _

_Caroline se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le front de l'homme qu'elle aimerait pour l'éternité. _

_-Tu ne sais pas Caroline, tu ne sais rien ! S'écria-t-il faisant sursauter la jolie blonde._

_-Alors parle moi Nik, confie toi à moi si tu t'enfermes dans ta détresse tu t'y perdras et tu deviendras fou. Je refuse de te perdre, pas comme ça ! _

_Klaus la jaugea du regard, elle avait peut-être raison après tout, il vivait avec ces angoisses depuis plus d'un millénaire, il était temps qu'il se confie à quelqu'un. L'originel prit sa tête entre ses mains et glissa jusqu'au bas du mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. A cet instant Caroline le vit plus comme un enfant qui aurait peur du noir plutôt que l'homme qu'elle avait connut bien des années plus tôt et qui n'hésitait pas à tuer. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, la jolie blonde le regarda droit dans les yeux et par cet échange il comprit qu'elle attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. _

_-Henrik… Henrik est, était mon frère… Murmura-t-il _

_Klaus regarda un instant la femme qu'il aimait, elle lui fit signe de continuer ce qui lui redonna de l'assurance. _

_-Je l'avais emmené voir la transformation des hommes en loup-garou, je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Ils nous ont entendu et nous ont pourchassé, j'ai tenté de les repousser mais ils l'ont eu… Ils ont eu Henrik… Et il ne se passe pas un seul jour de mon existence sans que je revois son visage et son petit corps en sang… Depuis cette nuit là je fais des cauchemars, j'ai réussi à les contrôlés au bout de quelques siècles mais depuis quelques temps ils reviennent mais cette fois c'est toi Caroline qu'ils tuent, et je ne peux rien faire. _

_Des larmes avaient roulé sur les joues de l'Originel, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis plus d'un millénaire. Caroline effaça les quelques larmes du revers de sa main puis elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front avant le prendre dans ses bras. _

_-Je te fais la promesse que jamais je ne te quitterai Nik, je te choisirai toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime. _

_Klaus lança un regard suppliant à la belle vampire qui le tira contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante, il ne lui avait pas répondu qu'il l'aimait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais elle était prête à attendre. Elle se fit aussi la promesse de lui demander d'où venaient ces cicatrices qui marquaient son torse et son dos. Bien qu'elle se doute qu'elle devait provenir de Mikael et dataient de l'époque où il était encore humain, elle ne demanda pas, ce soir là ils avaient déjà fait un grand pas, ce soir là elle sut qu'elle avait sa confiance absolue. _

Caroline retira ses chaussures afin d'entamer la montée du grand escalier en colimaçon qui la mènerait jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous. Elle effleura les marches de ses pieds nus et soupira d'aise, il viendrait, il lui avait promis qu'il attendrait peut importe le temps que cela prendrait. Caroline secoua légèrement sa chevelure d'or et eu un sourire en se rappelant combien il pouvait l'aimer.

_Flashback _

_Rome, Paris, Londres, Tokyo, Nik l'avait emmené dans chacun de ces lieux magnifiques, elle avait vu des vestiges vieux comme le monde et des bâtiments tous plus modernes les uns que les autres. Caroline avait souvent revue Elena et Damon depuis leur mariage ils avaient déménagé et vivaient dans une petite ville de France, où elle s'était rendue en compagnie de Klaus. Elle avait aussi revue Stefan, la jolie blonde en avait été très heureuse, son meilleur ami lui manquait beaucoup par moment, ils l'avaient croisé en compagnie de Rébékah à Londres, il semblerait qu'elle ait tourné la page vis-à-vis de Matt. Finalement elle était heureuse que Stefan ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Rébékah, elle était forte, belle et au fond d'elle Caroline savait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Cependant de tous ces lieux le plus magique fut Paris pour la jeune femme. Paris de nuit sous la pluie, cette ville était magique. Un soir Klaus l'avait emmené dîner sur les quais qui se trouvaient au bord de la Seine, l'ambiance y était douce et calme et elle avait savouré cette soirée comme jamais auparavant. Ils avaient marché main dans la main dans les rues de Paris, tendis que toute la ville se réveillait à minuit, enivré par l'effervescence qui s'échappait des bars Caroline avait embarqué son compagnon à sa suite, ils étaient entré dans une dizaine de bars différents. Elle avait bu du Gin, de la vodka, de la tequila, du Whisky et bien d'autre alcool fort. _

_Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite ruelle prêt d'un bar d'où provenait une musique douce. Caroline était encore sous les effets de l'alcool et riait fort tendis que Klaus la couvait d'un regard tendre. Il lui tendit alors la main._

_-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Miss Forbes ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. _

_Caroline sourit niaisement et attrapa la main de l'homme aux boucles d'ors. Il l'a fit tournée puis la ramena vers lui et déposa délicatement une main au creux de sa taille. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'elle lui rendit, il aimait lire dans ses yeux ce bonheur sans faille, l'effervescence de l'alcool ainsi que cette liberté et cette fougue qui la caractérisait tant. Caroline nicha sa tête au creux de son cou humant son parfum si particulier, mélange de miel et de sang. _

_-Merci. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. C'est le plus beau voyage que j'ai jamais fait. _

_Il sourit et releva son menton vers lui d'une main, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et les captura dans un doux baiser, elle frémit à son contact. Il exprimait dans ce baiser tous ces sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à extériorisé sous forme de parole. Caroline se sentit vibrer comme à chacun de leur baiser tendis qu'un feu d'artifice de sensation explosait dans le cœur de l'hybride Originel, s'il n'était pas mort cet acte l'aurait probablement tué. Ils se séparèrent finalement du au manque d'air, à contre cœur. Klaus déposa alors délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue de sa belle, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura._

_-Je t'aime. _

_Caroline se figea instantanément, il venait de le lui dire, des années qu'elle attendait. Elle se recula légèrement pour lui faire face, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il eu un petit sourire, elle lu dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle savait qu'il serait éternel tout comme le sien l'était. La jolie blonde se jeta alors avec fougue sur les lèvres de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant. Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour comme des dieux et Caroline voulut garder à jamais gravé dans sa peau son odeur et ses caresses, cette nuit là elle avait été la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. Cette nuit là elle s'était donné corps et âme à celui qui avait été le « Grand méchant loup » et dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait aimé ça._

_Au matin alors qu'elle avait été réveillée par les rayons chauds du soleil qui caressaient sa peau elle se rappela des quelques mots qu'il lui avait un jour soufflé. « There is a whole world out, there waiting for you. Great cities, art and music. Genuine beauty. » Encore une fois il avait eu raison._

**Je remercie tout le monde de m'avoir lu et vous rappel que tout avis est bon à prendre, bon ou mauvais ! Donc j'attends vos avis ! Avouez les filles qu'un mec comme Klaus, on en a toutes déjà rêvé ! ) **

**TATA, je vous retrouve bientôt, prenez soin de vous !**

**Marine. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les lecteurs, me revoilà avec 2 nouveaux flashback, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur… Avec dans ce chapitre un pays que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même ! Je tiens à préciser que maintenant je mettrais des dates avant les flashbacks afin que vous puissiez mieux vous y retrouvez ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**SweetyK : **Merci pour ta review, chaque review que tu poste est vraiment très encourageante et ça me fait réellement chaud au cœur de voir que les lectrices aiment la façon dont j'écris ! Donc, je ne peux qu'espérer que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore et Bonne lecture !

**Chupachupss : **Hé miss ! Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! J'espère que ton voyage en Espagne c'est bien passé ! Toute l'intrigue de la fiction est centrée sur le pourquoi du comment, so je te conseille juste de lire et d'apprécier ! En espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**MARiiNE : **Ta review ma vraiment touchée et je t'en remercie, je suis contente de te faire rêver et que tu es l'impression d'y être parce qu'avec des reviews comme la tienne je sais que mon but est atteint ! Merci à toi, et qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être Caroline ? Bonne Lecture !

**Caecilli : **Encore une très longue review qui m'a fait plaisir de ta part, je t'en remercie et comme à mon habitude je te réponds en MP ! Les citations en début de chapitre sont très importantes pour moi, j'adore les citations, et je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent aussi ! Bonne lecture !

**Noctalya : **Whoua ! Juste, merci infiniment pour ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup apportée en réalité, le fait que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, mes descriptions…Tout ça m'a encouragé à rajouter un autre chapitre à cette fiction qui viendra par la suite ! Pour les flashbacks j'ai remplacé en mettant uniquement les dates à toi de me dire ce que tu penses !

**Lea Michaelson : **Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

**Klaroline-Chair :** Klaus, ou le mec parfait quoi ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fiction et j'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira ! Merci à toi et Bonne Lecture !

**A tout à l'heure, tout en bas… :3 ENJOY ! **

_Chapitre 4_

_« Il y a une fissure dans tout, c'est ce qui permet à la lumière d'entrer. »_

_Léonard Cohen._

Bientôt Caroline se trouverait au sommet de l'horloge, elle effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Même après 71 années de vie elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de sa présence, il fut même un temps où elle ne pouvait se séparer de lui. La jolie blonde frissonna à ce souvenir, non pas de plaisir, mais de peur…

_Flashback 2063_

_-Où est-elle !? S'était écrié la voix de Nik._

_Caroline l'avait entendu alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce juste à côté, elle aurait voulu crier mais elle avait été contrainte. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle était totalement nue dans cette pièce sombre, elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis la veille et surtout elle avait peur. Caroline avait été heureuse d'entendre la voix de Nik mais aussi apeuré, s'il n'arrivait pas à la sauver elle serait prisonnière ici à jamais. Ils avaient quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans trois ans auparavant afin de rejoindre Rébékah et Stefan à Londres et bien sur les sbires de Marcel les avaient suivit. Klaus avait tué Marcel 10 années auparavant mais il avait eu un disciple et celui-ci avait réclamé vengeance, c'est pourquoi Caroline se trouvait dans cette lugubre pièce. Ils étaient venus la chercher de nuit alors que Klaus était partit chassé, ils lui avaient brisé la nuque et l'avait amené jusqu'à celui qu'ils appelaient leur maître, l'homme qui portait le nom d'Andrew. Il l'avait torturé à l'aide de verveine et de pieux, du sang s'échappait encore des blessures de la jolie blonde dont les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêtées, puis après l'avoir torturé il l'avait contrainte à ce mettre à quatre patte sur le sol, il lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne pas crié et il l'avait prise sans aucune gêne se délectant de la voir souffrir. Durant cette acte horrible Caroline n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Nik et les larmes avaient roulé silencieuses sur ses joues. A présent il était là, il ne lui avait fallut que quelques heures pour la retrouver mais Andrew lui avait déjà fait subir le martyre. _

_Caroline se sentait salie mais l'espoir était revenue dans son cœur en même temps que la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle entendit des bruits de vitres cassées. Un homme qu'on jetait contre les murs, Caroline espérait du plus profond de son être que ce soit le corps d'Andrew. Puis, le son d'une lame tranchante qui coupe quelque chose et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre lourdement sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Klaus, recouvert de sang. Caroline voulut dire quelque chose mais ce furent des larmes qui coulèrent à la place. Nik s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il effaça du pouce les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, se rendant compte de sa nudité il serra les poings et Caroline pu lire de la haine dans son regard. Il souleva délicatement son corps et l'enveloppa dans la veste qu'il portait. _

_-Je suis vraiment désolé love, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je suis là maintenant. Je t'aime. _

_Il souffla des mots réconfortant à son oreille, elle ne disait rien se contentant d'écouter, blottit au creux de son torse. _

_Durant les mois qui suivirent Caroline n'était plus la même, elle avait peur lorsque Nik n'était pas auprès d'elle mais refusait qu'il la touche se contentant simplement de câlin et de quelques baisers. Elle avait peur en présence de ses amis, Stefan en avait été profondément affecté et finalement Klaus avait convenu avec sa sœur et lui qu'il emmènerait Caroline dans un coin reculé jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Le lendemain ils s'envolaient pour la Sibérie, Klaus possédait une très belle propriété non loin d'une petite ville, l'endroit parfait pour que Caroline puisse se reposer. Les premiers mois avaient été réellement difficiles elle dormait, vivait, était avec lui chaque jour mais elle avait changé. Pourtant, jamais il n'abandonna et chaque jour l'état de la jeune femme s'améliorait, un jour elle réussi à l'embrasser avec fougue, quelque temps plus tard elle le laissa la toucher, et bien plus tard encore elle le laissa la faire sienne. Cet acte avait été doux et charnelle, et Caroline s'en rappelait comme étant l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, ils étaient auprès du feu et rien n'avait eu plus d'importance à cet instant qu'elle et lui. Puis au fur et à mesure elle avait reprit contact avec le monde extérieur, elle avait retrouvé ses amis et un semblant de vie et bien qu'elle soit à nouveau comblé, Nik savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même, elle était plus forte, plus mûre et quelque chose en elle s'était éteint. Bien que son immense compassion ne l'ait pas quitté à présent lorsqu'un mal avait été fait elle n'hésitait pas à tuer, elle chassait à présent et ses proies étaient notamment des violeurs. Bien que ces changements aient bouleversé leur vie, Klaus l'aimait toujours autant peut être même plus encore qu'auparavant. Un jour alors qu'elle revenait de sa chasse avec un grand sourire et le t-shirt plein de sang il repensa aux quelques mots qu'elle lui avait un jour dit « anybody capable of love, is capable of be saved », il sourit et l'a prit dans ses bras, elle n'avait jamais eu autant raison. _

Caroline était au sommet de l'horloge à présent, elle effleura délicatement les murs de sa main droite, elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient embrassés bien des années auparavant. La vue était toujours la même, la jolie blonde soupira d'aise, il ne manquait plus que lui, encore quelques minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus. Les yeux dans le vague elle se rappela cette vieille conversation qu'elle avait eu un jour avec lui, à propos d'être humain…

_Flashback 2071_

_Caroline avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent en Nouvelle-Zélande et bien entendu Klaus avait accepté, ne pouvant lui résister. Ils s'étaient donc rendue sur le territoire des kiwis, Caroline avait été émerveillée devant les sources thermales, et les énormes glaciers de l'île du Sud. Elle avait vu des pingouins, des phoques et des otaries, des étoiles plein les yeux elle avait sauté d'un pont avec juste un élastique pour la retenir, Klaus avait beaucoup rit car en temps que vampire il savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait pu sauter de beaucoup plus haut sans se faire de mal. Mais, il aimait la voir comme ça, si heureuse et pleine de vie, elle était réellement lumineuse et bien qu'il n'apprécie pas les regards des autres hommes sur elle, il savait qu'elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. _

_Un matin ils allèrent se promener dans un parc, c'était un très beau parc. Il y avait des allées d'arbres aux feuilles de couleurs chatoyantes signe qu'elles étaient en fin de vie, Caroline tourbillonnait avec elles alors qu'un léger vent d'hiver venait caresser son visage. Nik la regardait avec amour, il rit lorsqu'elle se saisit de ses mains et l'entraina dans sa danse, ses yeux bleus faisaient un magnifique contraste avec le temps qu'il faisait, elle espérait que bientôt il neigerait et il lui promit que si elle voulait voir la neige elle la verrait. Caroline lui avait simplement sourit sachant pertinemment que si elle lui demandait la lune il irait la décrocher rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Il se pencha alors sur elle afin de lui voler un baiser mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher tout deux entendirent de petits bruits étranges. Caroline se sépara instantanément de Klaus afin de trouver d'où provenait ses cris, il râla un peu face à l'entêtement de sa femme. Au bout de quelques minutes Caroline fini par trouver l'origine des petits cris qu'ils avaient entendus. Ils provenaient d'une petite fille qui était recroquevillé derrière un grand arbre, elle hoquetait de temps à autre, reniflant peu gracieusement, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et Caroline eu un pincement au cœur face à cette petite fille. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle._

_-Hé ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda tendrement Caroline._

_Klaus qui les avait rejointes resta en retrait peu sûr de savoir comment réagir face à une enfant. La petite fille leva alors un regard apeuré vers Caroline, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel et Caroline pu y décelé une angoisse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez une autre enfant. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascades dans son dos._

_-Je… Je… La petite fille n'arrivait pas à construire une phrase, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge par des sanglots._

_Caroline prit alors l'initiative de serrer la petite fille contre elle, il faisait tellement froid et elle portait seulement un petit gilet, la jolie blonde la berça doucement afin qu'elle se calme sous l'œil protecteur et attendri de l'Originel. _

_-Comment t'appels-tu ? _

_-Jenny… Répondit difficilement la petite fille. _

_Caroline effaça du pouce les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la petite brune. _

_-Et que fais-tu ici Jenny ? Demanda Caroline avec un regard encourageant. _

_-Je… Je me suis perdue. Sanglota-t-elle de nouveau. _

_-Hé ça va aller ! Sourit Caroline, la petite fille retrouva alors instantanément le sourire._

_-Tu crois ? J'ai peur que ma maman m'est oubliée… murmura-t-elle toujours cette détresse dans le regard. _

_-Mon cœur, pourquoi ta maman t'aurais oublié ? Demanda alors Klaus qui s'était rapproché. _

_Caroline le regarda alors avec de grands yeux attendrits, Jenny lui fit un petit sourire, elle semblait l'apprécié. _

_-Je ne la retrouve plus… dit-elle tristement._

_Caroline et Klaus échangèrent un regard entendu avant que la blonde reporte finalement son attention sur la petite fille. _

_-Que dirais-tu si on t'aidait à la retrouver ? Demanda Caroline._

_Le regard de la petite fille s'illumina alors et Caroline pu y déceler de l'espoir, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la petite fille était debout. Caroline lui tendit sa main à laquelle elle s'accrocha immédiatement. Ils marchèrent un peu dans le parc tendis que la petite fille parlait à Caroline, elle parlait énormément et la jolie blonde ne pouvait être qu'attendrit par une petite fille aussi ouverte. Klaus lui, était resté en retrait il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants il préférait admirer Caroline, elle était rayonnante et riait aux bêtises de la petite fille. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'une des sorties du parc et la petite fille reconnu sa génitrice, elle s'élança alors dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras. La femme qui se trouvait face à eux devait avoir une trentaine d'année et un petit garçon se trouvait à ses côtés. Jenny raconta à la jeune femme son aventure et celle-ci remercia le couple de l'avoir ramené. Jenny vint alors en courant vers Caroline qui s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras. _

_-Merci beaucoup Caroline, tu me manqueras. Murmura la petite fille à son oreille. _

_Klaus observa la scène attendrit mais étrangement quand la petite fille se détacha de Caroline, elle vint attraper sa main et le tira vers elle afin qu'il se mette à genou. Un peu surprit Klaus s'agenouilla à son tour près de la petite fille. Jenny s'approcha de lui et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue devant l'air incrédule de Klaus._

_-Merci et puis tu sais tu as une très belle amoureuse. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille comme un secret. _

_Caroline observait la scène avec tendresse et elle trouva Klaus très touchant, il aurait surement fait un très bon père, pensa-t-elle. Puis la petite fille repartie en courant vers sa mère et s'éloigna du couple en faisant de grands signes. _

_Caroline s'empara de la main de Klaus et ils repartirent se promener à travers le parc, aucun d'eux ne dit mot durant les minutes qui suivirent, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Puis, Caroline s'arrêta un moment et s'assit sur un banc imiter par Klaus quelques secondes plus tard, elle posa alors une question à Nik qui eu pour effet de le chambouler plus qu'il n'aurait cru. _

_-Nik, si tu étais humains qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? _

_Klaus parut d'abord surprit puis il posa son regard azur sur la jolie blonde._

_-Si j'étais humain, je serais mort sweetheart. Répondit-il avec amusement. _

_-Non, je veux dire si à cet instant nous pouvions être humains ?_

_-Love, je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation si je ne me trompe pas ? Dit-il avec embêtement. _

_Caroline fronça les sourcils, mécontente. _

_-Mais je veux dire à part cette fois là dans les Andes, est-ce que tu as rêvé à un autre moment dans ta vie d'être humain. Un moment où tu étais avec moi ? Elle demandait rêveuse, son regard focalisé sur un point imprécis. _

_-Caroline – il avait utilisé son prénom, il était donc plus que sérieux- Je suis la créature la plus puissante et la plus redouté sur cette terre, je n'ai aucune raison de devenir humain… Il avait dit ces quelques mots sérieusement._

_Caroline posa alors son regard sur lui, son visage était neutre._

_-Même si moi je l'étais ? Elle avait lâché cette phrase comme une bombe._

_Klaus commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, la petite fille avait semble-t-il réveillé en elle, ce que l'on appel l'esprit de maternité et Niklaus Michaelson n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec ça._

_-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu voudrais avoir des enfants, vieillir et mourir, love ? Klaus s'inquiétait._

_Il savait que s'était impossible, la cure avait disparu avec Katherine qui était finalement redevenue un vampire par la suite mais il s'était promis de toujours répondre à toutes ses attentes mais cette fois c'était au dessus de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait faire._

_-Non ! Non… Je veux dire de voir Jenny ça m'a rappelé que jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant et… J'aurais voulu avoir des enfants. Elle avait uniquement soufflé ces quelques mots._

_Nik remarqua alors les larmes au coin des yeux de sa compagne, il posa délicatement sa main contre la sienne, elle enlaça leurs doigts et il exerça une légère pression sur sa main. _

_-Je ne pensais pas que ça te faisais tant envie… Murmura-t-il à son oreille._

_-J'aime être un vampire. Savoir que toi et moi on vivra ensemble pour l'éternité…Mais parfois je me demande si toi tu as déjà pensé à être humain avec moi et même peut être avoir des enfants avec moi ? _

_Klaus comprit alors que ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle veuille des enfants qui importait dans cette discussion mais le fait de savoir si lui en aurait voulu avec elle. Il repensa alors à la petite Jenny et sourit, oui il s'était imaginé avec un petit ange comme celui-ci, oui il s'était imaginé que s'ils avaient été humains Caroline aurait pu être la mère de ses enfants, pendant une toute petite minute il avait pu ressentir cette envie et bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer à lui-même, c'était Caroline qui avait raison. Klaus sourit à la jolie blonde et l'embrassa sur le front._

_-Ma réponse est oui, love. Oui, je me suis déjà imaginé que si nous étions humains tu serais la mère de mes enfants… murmura-t-il à son oreille._

_Ce fut sans doute la plus grande confession qu'il lui ait faite et Caroline des étoiles dans les yeux, pétillante de bonheur avait embrassé ses lèvres avec une passion nouvelle. Alors que leurs lèvres et leurs langues jouaient ensembles, brûlant sa peau tout entière Caroline se rappela de ces mots qu'elle lui avait dit « Just to be clear, i'm too smart to be seduced by you ». Elle sourit alors qu'il déposait une trainée de baisers brûlants de long de son cou, elle s'était réellement plantée_

**Alors, alors vous avez aimez ? Dites moi tout ! Quoi qu'il en soit je remercie tous les lecteurs, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui suivent ! Alors vous avez devinez quel est ce pays que j'affectionne énormément ? La Nouvelle-Zélande ! C'est vraiment un merveilleux pays, et le saut à l'élastique c'est trop PARFAIT, enfin ma vie quoi ! Bref, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction essentiellement centrée sur Klaroline et je posterais surement un résumé au prochain chapitre pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! TATA !**

**Marine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir lecteurs et lectrices de toute part ! Aujourd'hui au programme : grande révélation, larmes et violence ! Je ne révèle pas plus sinon vous n'allez pas lire ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jolieyxbl : **Merci infiniment pour te review et je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plus ! J'espère donc que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

**Klaroline-Chair : **Merci une fois de plus pour ta review ! Hé oui, c'est deux là on vécu plein de chose ensemble espérons qu'il en sera de même dans la série ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire, bonne lecture !

**Noctalya : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elles me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Oui en effet l'arrivée de Klaus marquera entre autre la fin de cette fiction… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ainsi que le résumé pour ma prochaine fiction !

**Chupachupss : Hé** miss merci beaucoup pour ta review… Euh oui en fait j'avais oublié que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se contraindre entre eux… J'espère que ça ne t'as rien enlevé au plaisir pour autant ! J'espère donc que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Lea Michaelson : **Merci pour ta review et j'espère sincèrement que le chapitre 5 te plairas ! N'hésite pas non plus à me dire ce que tu penses du résumé de ma prochaine fiction ! Bonne lecture

**Caalypso94 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que le chapitre 4 t'ait plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre 5 ! Merci encore à toi et bonne lecture !

**SweetyK : **Whoua merci pour cette très gratifiante review, je suis réellement contente que ma vision du Klaro de plaise et j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre 4 ! Donc je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus et j'espère que le chapitre 5 te plaira autant ainsi que les résumés de cette nouvelle fiction ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**On ce retrouve en bas les amis ! ENJOY ! **

_Chapitre 5_

_« Le temps ferme toutes les blessures mais il ne nous épargne pas les cicatrices »_

_Marc Levy_

Caroline effleura le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet droit, il avait une valeur plus que matériel pour elle, c'était le premier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Elle l'avait d'abord détesté mais finalement lorsqu'il lui avait rendu plus jamais elle ne l'avait quitté. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, il ne tarderait plus. Un flot de souvenir vint alors l'assaillir, leur mariage, celui de Stefan et Rébékah, leurs disputes et leurs nuits d'amours, la jument qu'il lui avait offert qui avait été tué par des vampires, Elena et Damon, Matt qui était un vieillard à présent, elle prenait pourtant toujours de ses nouvelles. Chaque anniversaire qu'elle avait fêté, chaque personne qu'elle avait aimée. Des larmes se formèrent alors au coin de ses yeux tendis qu'elle se rappelait l'enterrement de sa mère.

_2049_

_Caroline avançait vêtu de raide vers le petit groupe que formait ses amis, un cercueil en ébène attendait non loin d'eux d'être enfouie sous terre. Une fois de plus ils se retrouvaient à enterrer un être cher, Caroline n'avait réellement plus personne à présent. Ses amis la regardèrent tristement et Stefan s'approcha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, puis ce fut au tour d'Elena et Matt. Damon et Rébékah restèrent en retrait ne sachant pas réellement qu'elle attitude adopter avec la belle blonde, bien que Damon l'aime beaucoup (en temps qu'ami) elle ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonné ce qu'il avait fait. Tous se disposèrent alors autour du cercueil, étrangement Caroline regardait autour d'elle avec espoir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elena. Cependant, elle ne dit rien sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme ne lui répondrait pas, pas aujourd'hui. Même Tyler était là, Caroline lui jeta un regard mauvais, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne vienne pas en particulier accompagner de sa nouvelle petite-amie qui n'était autre qu'une très belle vampire aux cheveux roux, les yeux verts et qui avait une poitrine très avantageuse. Le Prêtre commença à dire quelques mots, toutes les personnes présentes se murèrent alors dans un silence solennelle, Caroline ne pouvait le supporter. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Le Prêtre laissa finalement place à la jolie blonde. Caroline s'avança face au cercueil. _

_-Que dire… Tu sais maman, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi, je sais, ça peut paraître débile étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de temps à présent mais je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là durant tes derniers instants. -Des larmes roulaient silencieuses sur le visage de la jeune femme- J'espère que là où tu te trouve aujourd'hui tu y es bien, j'espère que tu es avec Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric et toutes les autres personnes qui sont morte dans cette ville… J'espère que vous êtes tous en paix… Je t'aime maman. _

_Son discours n'avait certainement pas été l'un des plus marquants de l'histoire mais elle s'était contentée de dire « au revoir » à sa mère et ses amis une nouvelle fois. Caroline se recula afin de regagner la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, elle sentit alors une pression sur sa main et des doigts s'enlacer aux siens. Elle reconnu son odeur et se tourna alors vers lui. Il était là dans un costume noir qui lui allait à ravir, il lui fit un semblant de sourire et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à cet instant ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, cet unique geste suffisait. Le cercueil d'Elizabeth Forbes ne tarda pas à être enfouie six pieds sous terre, et Caroline eu un pincement au cœur. Klaus porta alors sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, ce contact eu pour effet de rassurer Caroline, ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Tout les amis de la jolie blonde en revanche la regardaient avec stupeur et Elena comprit que s'était Klaus que Caroline attendait, étrangement elle n'en voulu pas à la jolie blonde, le temps avait passé. Plus de 30 ans s'était écoulé, elle ne serait jamais en mesure de l'apprécier ou de le pardonner mais si Caroline l'était alors Elena voulait le bonheur de son amie comme elle l'avait trouvé auprès de Damon. Peu à peu les personnes présentent à l'enterrement quittèrent le cimetière mais Caroline resta là, face à la pierre tombale de sa mère, qui reposait à côté de celle de Bonnie. Klaus n'avait pas lâché sa main, il voulait par ce contact lui rappeler qu'il était là pour elle. Caroline se tourna alors vers lui._

_-Tu es venu… Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant Klaus frissonna de tout son être._

_-Bien sûr, love. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seule. _

_Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan lui-même, ses yeux dans lesquels il aurait pu se noyer durant des heures. _

_-Tu es magnifique, sweetheart. Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots à son oreille._

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Répondit Caroline tout en hochant la tête négativement._

_Klaus s'empara alors du menton de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_-Tu es magnifique, quoi qu'il arrive love. N'en doute jamais. _

_Klaus lui avait fait un sourire ravageur puis il l'avait attiré contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante alors que Caroline laissait ses larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues et mouiller le costume de son ami. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire, ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. « You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you ». Oui, il avait toujours su. _

Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux, plus que quelques minutes et elle le retrouverait. Elle n'était pas pressé comme elle aurait pu l'être plus de 60 ans auparavant, elle avait apprit à apprécier le temps. Les dernières années passé sans lui avait été une torture mais aussi un passage obligé pour elle. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et à présent il l'avait comprit. Le cœur de Caroline se serra lorsqu'elle repensa à leur dispute 5 années auparavant.

_2079_

_-Comment as-tu osé ?! Cet homme n'avait rien fait de mal ! _

_Caroline criait sur Klaus, qui semblait se moquer royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait dire et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Klaus s'approcha du bar et se servit un verre de bourbon. _

_-Nik tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !? Elle hurlait à présent._

_-Oui oui… Répondit Klaus complètement désintéressé._

_-Oh puis va te faire foutre ! _

_-Pardon ?! Klaus s'était écrié, cette fois il l'avait entendu._

_Caroline eu un sourire moqueur et un ricanement._

_-On dirait que tu m'as entendu cette fois. Son ton était glacial._

_Klaus se dirigea jusqu'à elle de manière vampirique, il avait l'air menaçant. Caroline le défiait du regard et il détestait ça, à cet instant il avait envie de lui faire du mal._

_-Excuses toi tout de suite ! Il osait lui crier dessus._

_Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, pour qui il se prenait, sincèrement ?_

_-Tu peux toujours courir, ce n'est pas moi qui ais tué un homme sans aucune raison !_

_-Il était en train de flirter avec toi ! J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire ! Klaus criait de plus en plus fort. _

_Caroline lui lança un regard désabusé._

_-J'allais le repousser Klaus ! _

_Elle l'avait appelé Klaus, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'ennemis et cela eu pour effet de le mettre plus en colère encore. _

_-Il fallait qu'il comprenne que tu étais à moi ! _

_-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu montre que tu es le mal alpha ?! Je ne suis pas à toi Klaus, je ne suis pas un de tes tableaux ou un de tes hybrides adorés ! _

_Caroline rageait intérieurement et Klaus ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Caroline s'éloigna afin de regagner le première étage mais il la retint par le bras, ses pupilles étaient devenus jaunes, la jolie blonde prit peur. _

_-Excuses-toi, tout de suite. Il avait été catégorique ne laissant place à aucune discussion._

_Caroline leva les yeux au ciel bien qu'il discerna dans son regard un éclair de peur. _

_-Non. Répondit-elle sèchement. _

_Klaus se mit plus en colère encore et attrapa la jeune femme par le cou avant de la projeter contre un mur. Complètement sonné Caroline ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, Klaus envoya alors un bout de bois qui provenait de l'escalier dans sa direction, elle eu juste le temps de se protéger à l'aide de son bras. Le bout de bois lui transperça littéralement l'avant bras, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son crâne._

_-Comment as-tu osé ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits._

_Les prunelles jaunes de Klaus, redevinrent alors bleues._

_-Je ne suis pas à toi et je ne serais jamais à toi, j'ai cru que tu avais changé Klaus Michaelson, il semblerait que je me sois trompé. _

_Caroline n'avait pas crié, elle s'était relevé et dirigé à allure vampirique au premier étage, où se trouvait leur chambre. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et retira le bout de bois qui était coincé dans son bras. La jolie blonde n'en revenait toujours pas, ses blessures cicatrisèrent assez rapidement du moins celles physiques mais la trahison était bien présente dans son cœur et les larmes menaçaient. Elle sortie finalement ses valises et commença à les remplirent avec ses affaires. _

_Klaus qui était resté stoïque quelques minutes avaient alors rejoint leur chambre, il la retrouva en train de faire ses valises, complètement énervé. Il s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'il voulait la prendre par la taille elle se retourna et lui mit une violente gifle._

_-Ne me touche pas ! _

_Elle le pointait du doigt avec un regard méchant, il ne lui inspirait plus que de la haine et de la peur._

_-Love, je t'en prie je suis désolé… ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Plaidait-il_

_Caroline continuait à remplir ses valises sous les yeux impuissants de l'Originel, il avait tout gâché une fois de plus. Caroline ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, il était le seul homme avec qui elle voudrait être. Elle s'arrêta un instant et s'assit sur le lit, il vint instinctivement à elle._

_-Ce qui est arrivé ce soir n'arrivera plus jamais. Son ton était catégorique._

_-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mon amour. Pardonnes-moi. _

_Il attrapa ses mains et les embrassa, remarquant les coulures de mascara sur ses joues, il l'avait fait pleurer, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Caroline frissonna à son contact, il était l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait mais ce qu'il avait fait ce soir était impardonnable et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre, pour retrouver la confiance qu'elle avait perdu. La jolie blonde retira ses mains des siennes et fit glisser son alliance le long de son doigt, elle prit les mains de l'Originel dans les siennes et y déposa l'anneau. _

_- Garde-la pour moi… Je ne peux plus rester Nik, je dois partir. _

_Caroline, récupéra ses valises et son sac à main et alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de ce qui fut leur chambre elle se retourna vers lui. Klaus tenait le petit anneau fermement dans sa main, il la regardait, éblouie par tant de beauté. _

_-Je t'attendrais, peut-importe le temps que ça prendra. Souffla-t-il._

_La jolie blonde eu un faible sourire, elle avait presque envie de retourner auprès de lui mais il l'avait frappé, il n'avait aucun droit de faire cela. Après tout ils avaient l'éternité, elle trouverait bien le temps de le pardonner mais à cet instant elle devait s'en aller. « I intend to be the last. No matter how long it takes ». Ces mêmes mots qu'il lui avait dit le jour de sa remise des diplômes, et il serait le dernier amour de sa vie alors elle savait qu'il l'attendrait… Peut importe le temps que ça prendrait._

**Et voilà maintenant vous savez tout, pourquoi Caroline l'attend, pourquoi elle c'est séparé de lui surtout… Klaus a perdu le contrôle et je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! L'enterrement aussi **** ! **

**Comme promis le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction : **

_**Tears of Destiny.**_

_Les mois ont passés depuis le départ de Klaus. Tyler est revenu changé auprès de Caroline et le scooby gang a finalement vaincu Silas. Tout semble aller pour le mieux à Mystique Falls, mais parfois les apparences sont bien trompeuses. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'une nouvelle menace des plus puissante s'abattra sur la ville et que Caroline devra allée chercher Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Comment Caroline réagira-t-elle vis-à-vis d'Hayley ? La petite ville sera le théâtre d'événements plus violents les uns que les autres. Cependant, cette histoire les changera tous à jamais, touchant chacun d'entre eux au plus profond de leur âme et plus particulièrement la vie de deux d'entre eux sera à jamais bouleversée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Vaincront-ils cette nouvelle menace et surtout en sortiront-ils tous indemne ?_

_Le mal à plusieurs visages venez découvrir celui-ci. _

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est particulièrement violente, je l'ai écrite à l'instinct et dans ces cas là je suis très sadique ! Je tenais à vous faire par aussi du fait que j'ai commencé à traduire une fiction et je compte en commencer une d'ici peu de temps ! (je carbure en ce moment) ! je pense poster le premier chapitre dans la semaine ! **

**On approche de la fin de cette fiction les amis ! Aller, on se retrouve dans pas longtemps pour la suite ! TATA !**

**Marine **


	6. Chapter 6 : Klaus

**Hey everybody ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre mais cette fois du point de vue de Klaus ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est un chapitre bonus, à la base je n'avais même pas prévu de l'intégrer à l'histoire ! So, j'attends vos avis !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Noctalya : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus et que ma petite modification t'aie fait plaisir ! Eh oui on approche de la fin, je ne te dis pas quand, juste histoire que tu ne sois pas trop pressée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La première que tu laisses si je ne m'abuse c'est pourquoi elle m'a fait plus plaisir encore ! Désolé que le fait que Klaus et Caroline ne soient pas encore ensemble à l'enterrement t'ai déplu mais je voulais faire quelque chose montrant que bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble elle pouvait déjà de toute évidence compter sur lui ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**SweetyK : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review une fois de plus elle me fait très plaisir ! J'ai essayé de rendre la scène de 2079 le plus réel possible alors contente de voir que j'ai atteint mon objectif ! En ce qui concerne ma nouvelle fiction tu auras de ses nouvelles dans la semaine ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**YourDreams : **Whoua un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment remonté le moral et m'a poussé à continuer à écrire quelques chapitres de ma fiction en attente ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'ait plus, je ne pouvais qu'espérer ! Ensuite, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté sur les derniers chapitres de ta fiction mais je tiens tout de même à te dire que tu fais un fabuleux travail ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Jolieyxbl : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review une fois de plus ! La mère de Caroline meurt avant même qu'il soit ensemble (1an avant à peu près) j'espère t'avoir éclairé ! J'espère aussi que ma prochaine fiction te plaira, tu auras d'ailleurs de ses nouvelles dans la semaine ! Donc, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Lea Michaelson : **Une fois de plus merci de ta review, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a des lectrices qui suivent et qui continuent à commenter ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**Chupachupss : **Merci encore une fois pour ta review Miss, tu commentes toujours et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Haha oui une petite engueulade après un épisode de game thrones il y a rien de mieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût, bonne lecture !

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 6

_« Tant que le cœur conserve les souvenirs, l'esprit garde les illusions. »_

_Chateaubriand._

Klaus était confortablement assit sur l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre d'hôtel, un verre de bourbon à la main. Il attendait patiemment que l'heure sonne, bien sûr il était arrivé depuis quelques jours déjà à Florence mais l'hybride Originel n'arrivait jamais en avance ou en retard à un rendez-vous. Si extérieurement il semblait calme et serein, intérieurement il était complètement excité à l'idée de la revoir, apeuré car il pouvait la perdre une nouvelle fois encore. Klaus s'en était énormément voulut de l'avoir frappé et dans sa tristesse il avait fait de nombreux massacres avant que finalement, Elijah ne le ramène à la raison. Depuis ce jour il avait erré sans but, persuadé qu'il ne la méritait pas mais pourtant sans jamais réellement perdre espoir. Et bien qu'il soit à cet instant dans la ville qui avait vu naître leur amour son esprit dériva vers une époque beaucoup plus lointaine, une époque à laquelle il n'avait plus repensé depuis bien longtemps.

_2013_

_« Klaus ! » S'était écrié Elijah fou de rage._

_Klaus qui se trouvait dans son atelier avait eu un rictus sadique à l'entente de la voix de son frère, jamais Elijah ne perdait son self contrôle mais à cet instant Klaus était allé trop loin. Son frère déboula alors dans la pièce, le regard noir et les poings serrer. Il jaugea un instant son cadet du regard qui le gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Elijah bouillonnait intérieurement et si Klaus n'avait pas été son frère et surtout beaucoup plus fort que lui il lui aurait arraché la tête. Le brun s'approcha de son cadet, s'empara de la toile sur laquelle il peignait et la brisa en deux avec une force déconcertante._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !? » Cria-t-il de nouveau._

_La colère et la rage était présente sur son visage mais Klaus pu déceler aussi une pointe d'incompréhension et peut être même de tristesse dans son regard. L'hybride déposa délicatement ses pinceaux sur une table à côté de lui où reposait aussi sa peinture. Puis, il se dirigea vers le bar qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée et servit deux verres de whisky. Il en tendit un à son frère qui le refusa. Klaus se plaça près de la cheminé et tout en regardant les flammes porta son verre à ses lèvres. _

_« Fait quoi ? » Demanda innocemment le blond. _

_Elijah grogna sachant pertinemment que son frère était en train de le provoquer et que son état n'aidait en rien. Il s'approcha plus encore de son frère, la mâchoire crispé._

_« Pourquoi as-tu laissé Marcel faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Klaus soupira et se tourna finalement vers son frère, un sourire en coin. S'il continuait à le provoquer bientôt Elijah ne répondrait plus de ses actes. _

_« Laissé Marcel faire quoi ? » Continua l'Hybride, un sourcil levé. _

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé tuer Hayley ! » Hurla-t-il finalement._

_S'en suivit un silence de quelques minutes où le seul bruit régnant dans la pièce était le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Elijah soupira et se pinça finalement l'arrête du nez. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à cerner son frère. _

_« Elle ne signifiait rien pour moi. » Répondit finalement Klaus sans une once de compassion. _

_« Elle portait ton enfant Niklaus. » La voix d'Elijah s'était apaisé à présent il n'était plus qu'agacé et déçu par son frère qu'il pensait pouvoir changer. Mais, sa haine pour les êtres autour de lui était telle qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire à ses propres frères et sœurs. Oui, Elijah était déçu car il pensait pouvoir faire confiance à son frère et surtout avoir trouvé sa rédemption. _

_« Je croyais sincèrement que tu voulais de cet enfant… » _

_Klaus soupira et plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux sombres de son frère. _

_« Marcel, avait des doutes sur ma loyauté. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Si je l'avais empêché de tuer Hayley, il aurait découvert mon plan. Et puis, c'est un avertissement vis-à-vis des sorcières. » Dit-il comme pour justifier son acte._

_Elijah incrédule regardait son frère sans un mot, il pensait que Klaus était venu à la Nouvelle-Orléans en premier lieu pour s'occuper de son enfant mais une fois de plus il s'était trompé, c'était sa soif constante de pouvoir qui l'avait attiré dans la grande ville. C'était la vengeance et le besoin de récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait et plus que tout, l'envie de tuer Marcel. _

_« C'était tout de même ton enfant Niklaus, je pensais mon frère, avoir trouvé ta rédemption. Je m'étais trompé. » Souffla l'aîné. _

_Puis, déçu par l'attitude de son frère et les mois perdus loin de la femme qu'il aimait à essayer de sauver son cadet de lui-même, il s'éloigna. Mais, alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce il croisa à nouveau le regard de son frère, qui comprit qu'Elijah allait « l'abandonner ». _

_« Tu vas la rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il la mâchoire crispé. _

_Il était fou de rage après son frère et sa sœur, il avait toujours tout fait pour les protéger. Mais Rébékah l'avait abandonné pour partir en voyage avec son garçon de table et voilà que son frère allait le laissé tomber à son tour. Elijah acquiesça finalement, sachant qu'il venait de condamner à mort des dizaines innocents. _

_« Elle a plus besoin de moi que toi. » Souffla-t-il. _

_Elijah baissa les yeux, il s'en voulait quelque part un peu d'abandonner une nouvelle fois son frère alors qu'il s'était battu pour reformer leur famille mais il avait perdu espoir, Klaus ne pourrait jamais être sauvé. Il était trop tard pour lui._

_« Rébékah et toi vous êtes pareil, rendu faible par l'amour. » Cracha-t-il. _

_Elijah eu un triste sourire en direction de son frère, il n'avait toujours rien comprit. Il avait espéré quelque chose de meilleur pour son frère, il avait espéré une famille, le bonheur et peut être même l'amour. _

_« Tu mène une vie si vide mon frère, je te plains sincèrement. » _

_Avait-il dit avant de finalement s'éloigner, mettant fin à leur conversation. Le cœur serrer il allait regagner la chambre qu'il occupait afin de plier bagage et de retourner à Mystique Falls où résidait Katherine depuis quelques mois maintenant en temps qu'humaine. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue et comment s'en sortait-elle et plus que tout, si elle tenait encore à lui ?_

_Il était non loin des escaliers lorsque la voix de son frère le retint._

_« Elijah ! » _

_Il n'y avait n'y colère, n'y rancœur dans sa voix mais quelque chose comme de la peine. Elijah eu alors un doute, peut être n'était-il pas tout à fait perdu. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance pour son frère. Le brun se retourna afin de faire fasse à son cadet qui semblait empli d'une profonde tristesse. Son regard qui habituellement n'exprimait que noirceur et haine semblait perdu et apeuré, la détresse et la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Des larmes au coin des yeux il s'approcha de son frère et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. _

_« Il y a quelqu'un Elijah, tu t'es juste trompé de personne »Souffla-t-il. _

_Puis, il s'éloigna avec à l'esprit une chevelure blonde, un visage d'ange et deux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Son cœur serré, il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait si seulement son frère avait su… Elijah regarda son jeune frère s'éloigner, incrédule. C'est alors que tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit, il restait de l'espoir et cet espoir il le trouverait auprès d'une seule et unique personne car quoi que lui puisse faire jamais il ne pourrait le changer. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Attendre que la jolie blonde aux prunelles bleues change les choses, qu'elle fasse de lui l'homme qu'Elijah savait être encore présent sous ce masque de colère et de haine. Sa rédemption c'était elle. « One day, an year or even a century. » Elle serait à jamais sa seule et unique rédemption. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elijah, il garderait espoir. _

Klaus sourit à ce souvenir, Elijah n'avait jamais perdu espoir pour lui et c'est surement ce qui faisait de lui le frère dont il avait été le plus proche. Bien qu'il soit partit rejoindre Katherine par la suite laissant son cadet dans une rage folle, il ne l'avait jamais réellement abandonné. Klaus porta son verre à ses lèvres, puis le reposa sur la petite table où se trouvait son carnet à dessin. Il s'empara de celui-ci et le feuilleta. Habituellement jamais, il ne feuilletait ses carnets de peur de retomber sur un souvenir de Caroline ou un moment où ils avaient été heureux mais à cet instant, il voulait repenser à leur passé et être totalement sûr que jamais plus il ne lui ferait de mal. Il tomba alors sur l'un de ses vieux dessins qui représentait toute sa famille réunit. Il y avait Caroline et à côté d'elle Rébékah qui semblait radieuse au côté d'un Stefan qui la couvait d'un regard amoureux. Elijah et Katherine étaient présent eux aussi ainsi que Damon et Elena. Klaus sourit fasse à ce souvenir et son esprit divagua une fois de plus vers une époque où il avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

_2074_

_Caroline et Rébékah avait tenu à réunir toute la famille pour Noël cette année là et bien qu'elles aient eu de nombreuses plaintes de Klaus et Damon à ce sujet elle avait finalement réussi à convaincre tout le monde. Klaus avait sourit la première fois que Caroline lui avait parlé de fêter Noël, il n'avait jamais fêté Noël en plus d'un millénaire d'existence et Caroline en avait été si étonnée que le Noël suivant, elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils fêtent Noël rien que tout les deux et l'hybride avait énormément apprécié son cadeau. Depuis ce jour c'était devenu une tradition, cependant habituellement ils fêtaient toujours Noël que tout les deux mais cette fois les deux jolies têtes blondes de la famille avaient tenu à ce que tout le monde soit présent. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques petits bémols, comme le fait que Katherine et Elijah se soient perdus en route et que Stefan ait été obligé d'aller les chercher alors qu'une tempête se préparait. Elena et Damon, qui bien entendu n'avait pas oublié d'emmener les bouteilles de bourbons que Caroline s'était empressée de cacher avant que tous les hommes de la maison ne décident de les ouvrir. Finalement après quelques péripéties tout le monde était arrivé à bon port et semblait avoir le sourire. Ils avaient dîné tous ensemble atour de la grande table du manoir de Rébékah et Stefan, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et les rires fusaient de toutes part. Caroline était heureuse, réellement heureuse. En fin de repas tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon afin d'échanger leurs cadeaux. Klaus, lui alla se mettre dans un coin avec son carnet à dessin. Il observait la scène avec beaucoup de sérénité, ce genre d'instant était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché à préserver durant plus d'un millénaire et la jolie blonde qui riait un peu plus loin avait rendu toutes ces choses auxquels il ne croyait plus, possibles. Il s'empara d'un crayon et commença à dessiner silencieusement, observateur extérieur d'une scène dont il faisait partit._

_« Caroline ! » Cria Elena qui était à un bout de la pièce en train de parler avec Katherine et Rébékah._

_Caroline qui était avec Stefan se releva et alla rejoindre ses amies, ses sœurs. Les quatre compères chuchotèrent afin que les hommes ne les entendent pas. C'est alors que Damon qui avait disparu, réapparu avec trois bouteilles d'alcool._

_« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé les gars ! » S'écria-t-il le sourire aux lèvres alors que les autres hommes présents dans la pièce éclataient d'un rire franc. _

_Damon tira le bouchon du champagne qui vola dans toute la pièce pour aller se heurter contre le crâne de Katherine de plein fouet. Toutes les personnes qui riaient se turent instantanément excepté Damon qui était encore plié en deux. Katherine se retourna, un regard noir pour l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle s'approcha du brun aux yeux azurs alors qu'Elijah se préparait à arrêter une bagarre mais ce qui se passa ensuite fut pour le moins surprenant. Katherine sortie une bombe de crème à raser de derrière son dos et en aspergea le Salvatore qui continuait à rire alors que ses trois compères se lançaient sur Elijah et Stefan qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il y avait de la mousse à raser et des confettis partout dans la pièce alors que Damon avait mit sur ses épaules Rébékah et Katherine qui se débattaient de toute leur force._

_Caroline quand à elle continuait à asperger Stefan et Elijah de crème à raser, d'ailleurs les yeux du cadet des Salvatore commençaient à être irrités. Les rires retentirent toutes la nuit dans le manoir cette nuit là et toutes les personnes présentent ne se rappelèrent jamais avoir été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant de toute leur vie._

_Alors que les cris et les rires de la nuit s'étaient calmés et que chaque couple s'était retrouvé dans un coin du salon, Rébékah entre les jambes de Stefan sa tête calée sur son torse au coin du feu. Katherine et Elijah en retrait, celui-ci était adossé au mur enlaçant Katherine de ses bras forts qui observait la scène avec une toute nouvelle vision du monde. Quant à Damon il était assit sur le canapé, la tête d'Elena sur ses cuisses, caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa belle. Caroline profita alors de ce moment pour retourner auprès de Klaus qui n'avait que très peu participé à la bataille qui avait eu lieu durant la nuit. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et embrassa sa joue avec tendresse. Il lui fit un petit sourire et la couva d'un regard amoureux. _

_« C'était un belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Caroline avec un sourire._

_Klaus acquiesça tout en regardant la pièce et ses frères et sœurs qui semblaient heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. _

_« C'est grâce à toi, ma tendre Caroline. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. _

_Elle eu un sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle aperçu alors son carnet de dessin. Le dernier dessin les représentaient tous avec un sourire aux lèvres, une expression heureuse gravé à jamais sur leurs visages. _

_« Non… » Souffla-t-elle tout en admirant le dessin de son amant. « C'est grâce à nous. » Finit-elle._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent alors en un feu d'artifice de sentiments et d'amour alors qu'un sourire radieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de Caroline, elle se pencha à l'oreille de son mari et murmura si bas que seul lui pu l'entendre._

_« Joyeux Noël, Nik. ». _

L'hybride Originel sourit, ça avait été l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa longue vie et il savait qu'il y en aurait de nombreux autres car il savait qu'elle était son âme sœur et peut importe le temps qu'il devrait attendre il la retrouverait toujours. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, où était-elle à cet instant ? Qui sait, peut être l'attendait-elle déjà ou peut être n'était-elle pas encore arrivée ? Elle avait toujours su le surprendre et c'était ce que Klaus aimait chez elle. Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Il portait son alliance sur lui comme un fardeau et un rappel constant de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce soir il aurait peut-être l'occasion d'être pardonné. Et, alors que l'eau brûlante coulait sur son corps il se rappela de chaque instant passé à ses côtés et comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, il murmura telle une promesse « Always and Forever. »

**J'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous laisserez vos avis ! Car je dois avouer que pour le chapitre précédent j'ai eu une baisse de reviews et étant donné que je n'avais pas trop le moral, ça m'a complètement plombé et j'ai commencé à penser que vous n'aimiez pas ce que j'écris donc même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu c'est toujours réellement gratifiant pour un auteur de recevoir les avis de ses lecteurs donc j'encourage tout les lecteurs anonymes et même ce qu'ils ne le sont pas à laisser une review ! Je tiens à ajouter aussi que je n'exige pas de reviews et je ne vous menacerez pas de mettre la fiction sur pose, vous n'êtes pas obligé de donner votre avis mais en ce moment je perds un peu le moral donc… Sinon je tiens à remercier tout le monde, ceux qui commentent, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent ainsi que ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leurs favoris ! **

**Le prochain chapitre vous satisfera tous je pense !**

**TATA ! A bientôt !**

**Marine. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ceci, est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et pour cette raison j'ai fais un petit extra, je vous mets donc en garde, ratting M pour la fin de ce chapitre ! **

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**ApeironRock : **Bienvenue à toi et aussi merci, tu arrives vraiment à la fin mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as tout de même laissé une review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimée ma fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci à toi et Bonne lecture ! J'espère aussi te retrouver sur mes autres fictions ) !

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review et je suis contente que le POV de Klaus t'ait plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**AnonymeY :** Merci beaucoup pour te review et contente que tu aime le précédent chapitre en espérant que cet ultime chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

**Joliexbl : **Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! J'espérais vraiment beaucoup que le POV de Klaus plairait et je vois que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Et oui je suis une grande fane des relations fraternels notamment celle entre Elijah et Klaus car elle me fait penser à ma sœur et moi ! Enfin, triste histoire que celle d'Hayley ! Donc j'espère que tu apprécieras ce dernier chapitre et que tu feras bonne lecture !

**Fanny : **Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta gentille review ! Vraiment contente que tu apprécies l'idée des flashes back et celle du POV de Klaus ! J'espère donc que ce dernier chapitre te plaira et que tu en apprécieras l'entière lecture ! Merci à toi !

**Lo : **Je te dis un grand merci car même courte ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère de tout cœur que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**YourDreams : **Je te remercie pour ta review bien que j'y ai répondu en MP en grande flemmarde que je suis et j'espère donc que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi et à bien vite !

**Chupachupss : **Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre Miss, je suis contente que la petite confrontation Damon/Katherine t'ait plus, preuve qu'avec du temps (beaucoup de temps) on peut pardonner n'est-ce pas ? Et oui on ne change pas un millier d'année comme ça, Klaus sera toujours un peu réticent fasse au bonheur… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Noctalya : **Contente que le POV de Klaus t'ait autant plu, en fait c'est l'un des chapitres pour lequel je me suis le plus amusé à écrire donc ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il a autant plu ! J'espère donc que tu apprécieras ce dernier chapitre, je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews et te souhaite une dernière bonne lecture en espérant te retrouver sur mon autre fiction !

**Caalypso94 : **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère !

**Je vous demande donc d'apprécier ce chapitre et de vous laissez allé, quelque soit vos problèmes oubliez les, juste profitez de ces quelques minutes durant lesquels vous lirez ce chapitre ! **

_Chapitre 7_

_« Nothing Happens, Unless first a dream »_

_Carl Sandburg._

Caroline frissonna, encore 5 minutes et l'horloge sonnerait 20h. Leur dispute avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie et elle l'avait détesté pour ça… Du moins durant les 2 années qui suivirent. Elle eu un petit sourire et réajusta sa robe rouge, elle voulait être parfaite, elle voulait que ce moment reste à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Si elle n'était pas morte à cet instant son cœur bâterait la chamade.

_2084- 5 mois plus tôt._

_Caroline avait détesté Klaus pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, en réalité elle s'était surtout détesté elle-même pour avoir cru en lui durant les 29 dernières années avant leur séparation. Après avoir quitté leur maison en Floride, elle s'était rendue chez Damon et Elena qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Le couple vivait au Canada à présent et Caroline était heureuse de pouvoir revoir son amie, bien entendu Elena avait tenté de faire entendre raison à la jolie blonde, mais elle était toujours aussi entêté qu'auparavant. Caroline profita durant une année entière du Canada, elle aimait se retrouver seule dans les immenses forêts boréales, elle s'y sentait bien, coupé du monde. Cependant lorsque vint l'automne Caroline prit la décision de s'éloigner de son amie, elle aimait beaucoup le couple mais les voir aussi heureux lui rappelait combien elle l'avait été quelques années auparavant. La jolie blonde s'envola donc pour Buenos Aires où elle retrouva Stefan et Rébékah qui filaient eux aussi le parfait amour. Caroline avait été heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami, et même la présence de Rébékah l'avait ravie. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapproché durant les années précédentes et elles se considéraient désormais comme des sœurs. Caroline profita de sa présence à Buenos Aires pour se rendre au Carnaval et visiter la ville, elle se rendit au théâtre colon, elle alla admirer l'obélisque de la ville ainsi que La Boca. Puis, une fois de plus au bout d'une année elle partie. Caroline rencontra les peuples amazones qui vivaient dans les immenses forêts d'Amazonie, elle se rendit jusqu'à Ushuaia en passant par l'Argentine puis elle gagna le continent Africain. Elle visita le Maroc, l'Algérie, la Tunisie, elle découvrit lors de son périple de nouvelles cultures, elle gouta à de nouveaux mets, écouta des musiques exotiques, elle rencontra de nombreux peintres et un jour elle se demanda si Klaus les avaient rencontrés. Il les aurait probablement grandement aimés. _

_Lors de leur cinquième année de séparation elle s'était installé en Allemagne, il ne lui avait fallut que quelques mois pour apprendre la langue, elle aimait beaucoup Munich. Chaque soir elle se rendait dans le même bar, on pouvait y sentir l'effervescence, l'alcool et l'euphorie depuis la rue. Lorsqu'elle se nourrissait Caroline aimait que ses victimes soient euphoriques et que les effets de l'alcool les rendent aussi dociles que des agneaux. Un soir alors qu'elle était assise au comptoir elle reçue la visite d'une de ses connaissances de longue date : Elijah._

_Caroline sourit légèrement tout en continuant de regarder le fond de son verre._

_-Bonsoir Elijah. _

_-Bonsoir Caroline, heureux de voir que tu te portes bien. Répondit-il avec un sourire. _

_Un silence apaisant s'installa durant les minutes qui suivirent. Caroline profitait des jouissances de l'alcool tendis qu'Elijah n'avait même pas touché à son verre._

_-Alors que fais-tu là Elijah ? Demanda la jolie blonde._

_-Katerina tenait à retourner en Bulgarie mais je souhaitais passer par l'Allemagne avant. Et toi Caroline ? _

_Elijah n'avait pas été surprit de voir Caroline sans Klaus, son frère lui avait parlé de leur dispute et de la séparation. Il était heureux de revoir la jolie petite vampire blonde, il la considérait comme sa sœur. _

_-J'ai appris pour votre séparation à Niklaus et toi… Je veux que tu saches que je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait. Dit-il avec une certaine prestance oratoire._

_Caroline acquiesça silencieusement, la haine qu'elle avait ressentie envers lui s'était atténuée avec les années, 5 ans maintenant. Elle soupira en repensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur. _

_-Il s'en veux beaucoup tu sais… Cependant, il est persuadé de ne pas te mériter. Continua-t-il._

_Caroline sentit son cœur mort se serrer dans sa poitrine, avait-il abandonné l'idée qu'elle revienne un jour ? Avait-il arrêté de l'attendre ?_

_-Pourtant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il attendait encore ton retour._

_Elijah avait les mots, les bons mots pour ainsi dire, il décela dans le regard de la blonde une lueur d'espoir et cela le fit sourire. Il savait combien cela pouvait être magique d'aimer et en amour on pouvait tout pardonner même si on oubliait jamais, Katherine en était la preuve. Caroline regarda alors l'Originel qui se trouvait à ses côtés, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était réellement lumineuse._

_-Pourrais-tu lui transmettre un message de ma part ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux._

_Elijah acquiesça._

_-Dit lui, de me retrouver à l'endroit même de notre premier baiser dans 5 mois à compter de ce jour à 20h pile, je l'y attendrais. S'il tient toujours à moi, il viendra._

_Puis sans laisser le temps à Elijah de poser une quelconque question, elle s'empara de son sac à main et sortie du bar, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, à présent c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait la revoir ou pas._

Caroline était là, 5 mois plus tard à l'endroit même où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, vêtu d'une robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir. La grande horloge sonna 20h, c'est alors qu'il apparu. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc qui lui tombait parfaitement, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres charnues laissant apparaître ses faucettes qu'elle aimait tant. Ses boucles blondes étaient légèrement en désordres et son regard bleu azur la scrutait avec amour, passion et espoir. Niklaus s'avança doucement jusqu'à elle, il déposa délicatement sa main sur sa joue dans une tendre caresse. Elle soupira à son contact, il la faisait toujours vibrer. Caroline sourit heureuse de le retrouver.

-Je t'ai attendu. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et je suis venu. Souffla-t-il.

Caroline voulu emprisonner ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué mais il l'arrêta.

-Tout d'abord j'ai des excuses à te faire, sweetheart. Dit-il sérieusement.

La jolie blonde admira son visage sérieux, elle avait espéré qu'il s'excuse mais au fond elle savait déjà qu'elle l'avait pardonné depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu n'es pas à moi et j'ai très mal réagis, je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme je l'ai fais et je jure que plus jamais ça n'arrivera. Je m'excuse sincèrement Caroline et j'espère qu'un jour tu seras en mesure de me pardonner.

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion et Caroline put lire la sincérité dans son regard, elle l'attira dans une douce étreinte et murmura à son oreille « je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis bien longtemps ». Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'empara des lèvres de la jolie blonde dans un baiser à la fois doux et passioné, leurs langues se retrouvèrent comme si jamais elles ne s'étaient quittés, de petites décharges électriques leur brûlèrent à la peau, bientôt les caresses se firent plus pressentent. Caroline se colla plus encore contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimerait pour le restant de ses jours. La température monta d'un cran alors que Niklaus déposait une traîné de baisers brûlants jusqu'à la plante de ses seins.

-Mon hôtel n'est pas loin d'ici, chérie. Murmura-t-elle alors dans son oreille.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol et Klaus avait sauté du haut de l'horloge. Il la reposa lorsqu'ils furent sur la terre ferme et elle partie dans un violent éclat de rire, ses yeux pétillaient d'étoiles, Klaus aimait la voir comme ça, c'était pour lui la plus belle image qui soit. Caroline s'empara de sa main et les mena à allure vampirique jusqu'à l'hôtel où elle résidait. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de la jeune femme Klaus lui lança un regard sauvage et Caroline ne put que fondre face à autant de sensualité. Il vint à elle rapidement et leur lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois le baiser était chaud, sensuel et fougueux, Caroline sentie qu'elle commençait à perdre pied. Elle déboutonna la chemise de son compagnon qui alla retrouver la veste qu'il avait retiré un peu plus tôt, elle parcouru son torse de ses mains, heureuse de retrouver cette sensation oublié. Nik lui retira sa robe rapidement, elle portait un jolie ensemble en satin rouge sang et à cette vue son désir se fit plus violent encore. Caroline sentait son envie à travers son pantalon et elle aimait ça. Elle lui ôta son pantalon tendis qu'il parsemait des baisers dans son cou pour descendre jusqu'à ses seins. Bientôt il lui enleva son soutient gorge, il s'empara de l'un de ses seins et fit parcourir sa langue sur celui-ci tendit qu'il massait l'autre à l'aide de sa main, des frissons parcoururent son corps tout entier, dieu qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Caroline glissa sa main dans le boxer de son amant, s'emparant du fruit de la tentation, de sa tentation, elle sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit déjà dur pour elle. Elle le caressa tendit que ses lèvres venaient se joindre aux siennes en une multitude de sensations, elle lui mordit la lèvre goutant à son sang exquis puis, n'y tenant plus elle lui arracha son boxer.

-Doucement love, on a tout le temps. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Tandis que ses doigts se dirigeaient dangereusement vers son intimité, il sentit qu'elle était déjà humide et se délecta de cette sensation exquise. Caroline s'empara de ses boucles blondes puis descendit dans son dos, le griffant jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans son intimité. La jolie blonde s'arqua à son contact lorsqu'il commença un mouvement de va et vient, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche et Klaus sourit tout en l'embrassant, puis alors qu'il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de jouir il se retira s'attirant une protestation de la part de la jeune femme.

-Nik, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Elle haletait.

Un sourire ravageur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hybride alors qu'elle tentait de se frotter plus encore à lui.

-Pas encore, love… Sourit-il.

Il embrassa ses seins jouant avec ses mamelons puis continua de déposer des baisers ardents tout le long de son ventre jusqu'à arrivé à son intimité, elle portait toujours son string rouge, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui arracher. Puis, il reprit son chemin et la goutta de sa langue, titillant son clitoris, Caroline frémit à ce contact il savait combien elle aimait ça, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts dans ses boucles blondes cendrés, elle avait besoin de lui.

-Nik ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il la pénétrait de sa langue.

-J'arrive, sweetheart.

Il revint vers ses lèvres et une fois encore elles se scellèrent en un baiser fusionnel, Caroline soupira d'aise. La jolie blonde écarta les jambes afin de laisser à son compagnon le loisir de la faire sienne. Il sourit et nicha son nez au creux de son cou se délectant de son parfum exquis, il la pénétra avec douceur et lorsqu'elle le sentie buter au fond d'elle il lui sembla qu'une multitude de papillons s'envolaient dans tout son ventre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'arqua légèrement tandis qu'il commençait à donner des coups de bassin, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il laissa échapper un grognement de jouissance contre sa bouche tandis qu'elle lui demandait de faire plus fort. Mais contre toute attente ce fut elle qui donna un grand coup de rein afin de se retrouver assise sur lui, elle le maîtrisait à présent et elle aimait ça. Il parcouru son cou et ses épaules de baisers ardents tendis qu'elle intensifiait ses coups de reins, plus fort, plus vite. Bientôt ils jouiraient tout les deux.

-Mort-moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sourit et ne tarda pas à mordre son cou tandis qu'elle en faisait autant, il reprit le dessus de la situation et donna les derniers coups de hanches qui les portèrent tout deux à l'orgasme dans une effervescence de sensations et d'amour. Son cri lui procura des frissons alors qu'il lâchait un long râle de plaisir. A bout de souffle sa tête retomba délicatement sur la poitrine de la femme qu'il aimait et aimerait, puis il se mit sur le dos tout en l'attirant à lui. Caroline soupira d'aise en déposant délicatement sa tête sur le torse de son homme.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et je t'aime, bien haut delà des étoiles et des galaxies, je t'aime comme un fou Caroline et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Caroline se redressa légèrement afin que leurs regards se croisent, il avait toujours su exactement quoi lui dire. Elle effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts et y déposa un chaste baiser. Cette nuit là ils refirent l'amour encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter, Caroline ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et lorsqu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de l'être aimé elle songea, elle songea à ces 5 années passées loin de lui. Elle songea à ces 29 ans de vie commune et elle su que même s'ils leurs arrivaient de se disputer, elle le retrouverait toujours car il serait son dernier amour comme elle serait le sien. Klaus glissa alors à son doigt l'alliance qu'elle lui avait demandé de garder 5 années auparavant, elle enlaça alors leurs doigts se sentant complètement entière. Elle souffla alors à l'oreille de son mari cette phrase qu'il lui avait un jour soufflé « Crazy or not… That kind of love, never dies ». Il exerça une légère pression sur sa main à cette phrase, oui il avait toujours eu raison. Ils ne seraient certes, pas d'accord sur tout, en fait ils ne seraient d'accord sur rien et bien qu'ils se bagarrent tout le temps, se testent mutuellement en dépit de leurs différences ils auront une chose très importante en commun ils s'aimaient, et s'aimeront au delà de toute chose rationnelle. Elle serait sa rédemption et il serait sa mort.

**Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire fin, car nous savons vous comme moi que cette histoire n'aura jamais réellement de fin. J'espère donc sincèrement que vous avez appréciez cette « pseudo » fin si bêtement romantique puisse-t-elle sonner ! J'attends donc vos derniers avis avant de tourner l'ultime page ! **

**Bien a vous chers lecteurs, d'ici ou d'ailleurs !**

**PS : J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt sur mes autres fiction « Protégeons ce qui est notre » et « Tears of Destiny ». Mais aussi une future autre traduction ! Merci à vous tous !**

**TATA ! **

**Marine.**


End file.
